Shockjaw
The Shockjaw is a new Tidal Class dragon featured in Dragons: Rise of Berk, and also appears in School of Dragons. Description Instead of fire, this Tidal Class swimmer emits bio-electricity, from a gentle jolt to a lethal bolt. It can be quite the shock. The bolts it emits can be strong enough to take down an entire ship and its crew. The Shockjaw's electrical stream attack makes the power of lightning feel up-close and personal. Habitat Deep waters, found further away from the archipelago as the water near the islands is too shallow. Appearance Normally various shades of sea-green to blue or even purple depending on age and size, the Shockjaw boasts as ridge of membrane joined spines, much like a fish, the wings are both intended for flight as well as swimming. The shockjaw boasts a prominent lower jaw and small teeth in comparison to other dragons of the tidal class. This dragon also features a long tail, almost fish-like body with small legs and bio-luminescent tendrils on the lower jaw. This dragon cannot shoot fire, and instead creates a sort of bio-electricity to fire from its mouth. Behavior The shockjaw is a deep water dragon that uses its bio-luminescent lures to catch prey. Although they sometimes venture to the surface to feed or nest. This dragon is very cautious and prefers to remain in deep water until it needs to breathe. It will use its massive jaws to crush prey or predators, and when that fails, it will zap them with its bio-electricity to either stun or kill a target. It is because of the lures under its chin as well as the electricity it emits that this dragon is a strong fisher. Food Fish and other deep aquatic creatures. Abilities Bio-Electricity The Shockjaw shoots powerful blasts of bio-electricity, similar to the Skrill and Seashocker, which shoot electricity. It is very strong and it should work particularly well underwater as water is a conductor of electricity and its blast can be conducted around it. These dragons send out anything from light to lethal jolts of electricity using the tendrils underneath its jaw! In fact, these bolts can be so powerful that they can take down an entire ship! Speed The Shockjaw is described to be among the fastest flying dragons in the Tidal class. This Tidal Class dragon is built for speed! The Shockjaw has small flukes and a large fin extending the length of its neck, allowing it to effortlessly glide through both water and air! The dazzling speed of these dragons allows them to electrify the skies with their quick turns and their swift dives! Drawbacks Can't stay out of water too long, short legs make it hard to run, bio-electricity requires water or metallic objects to shock objects directly. Training Use food to lure it from the deeper parts of the water then feed it and use bright objects to play with it. Continue until you gain its trust. Titan Wing Source: Dragons: Rise of Berk Titan winged Shockjaws are dark blue in color. They have purple fins and wings. Their eyes appear to glow like bio-luminescent, together with a few specks along their back and tail as well as their mouth and the tip of the tentacles on their chin. Also, the skin on their wings seem to be attached to their body in adulthood. However, in titan form, their wings are not attached directly to body but instead to a wing bone. Their limbs have also grown longer. Trivia *The Shockjaw conducts it's bio-electricity from the tendrils underneath it's jaw. *According to School of Dragons the Shockjaw has no weaknesses "Its dominance in the skies and strength as a swimmer leaves it with virtually no weaknesses". **However it has some weaknesses. Gallery 7-1. Shockjaw.png Shockjaw_Titan_-_FB.png|Titan Wing Shockjaw ShockjawTeen.png ShockjawTeen2.png titanshockjaw.png|Titan Shockjaw in Rise of Berk Shockjaw_-_FB.png Exotic_Shockjaw_-_FB.png|Exotic Shockjaw shockjaw-dragon.JPG|The Shockjaw in School of Dragons Battle_Shockjaw_-_FB.png|Battle Shockjaw Baby Shockjaw.jpg|A baby Shockjaw Deepfreeze.png|Deepfreeze HTTYD-Shockjaw.jpg|Possible Shockjaw 13310609_881651098606583_6068720488647373341_n.jpg Category:Tidal class Category:Non-fire breathing dragons Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk dragons Category:Dragons